Mech-Corp Settlements
'The Guild House ' Serving as the central borough of the Mech Corp capital, the guild house, as the entire area has become known, is home to the most powerful Mech Corp specialist families, as well as the governmental buildings such as the parliament and associated buildings. Alongside these the Guild house also contains the central chapel of the Techno order at the base of the parliament building, whilst the rest of the important specialist families estates sprawl down the guild house slopes down into rust town. This central location also houses the prime’s Office and Logos square, used as a place of muster for when expeditionary forces are sent out, or for when public trials are held, usually as a way for the specialists to keep the technicians happy. 'Rust Town ' The capital of the Mech Corp home territory, Rust town consists of a multitude of sprawling urban construction and production plants, as well as a sea of low rise slums that flood the lower rim of the town like a great rust coloured rim to a bronze dome. Consisting of a variety of workshops, guild halls, Salvage warehouses, Production plants, Foundries and recycling plants Rust town resembles a great mechanical heart, constantly beating to the sound of labour and industry as its peoples toil away, some more fruitlessly than others. The town is roughly split into two unequal parts, the guild slope housing the specialist families, and the rest of rust town where the Technicians live with a variety of town squares, markets and bars where the populace can unwind and mutter about the arrogance of the specialists. 'Scrapside ' One of the larger boroughs in the dome, Scrapside resembles a cross between a large scrap heap, a salvage yard and an industrial town. Mainly populated by technicians who run the salvage yards located here, and the recycling plants that process the useful pieces of technology saved from yards. The borough also has several large technicians guild halls located here around with several works bars that cater for the large technician populace, the town has become a popular place for those with issues to openly voice them amongst their fellow technicians. Alongside this the boroughs salvage yards are well known for their workers expert ability to rescue vital equipment from the upmost wreckage hauled in, as such the salvage technicians from this borough are well sort after for their skills. 'Overhang ' Located on the outskirts of the dome near to the gates that lead out from the territory into the dead hive, the borough of Overhang takes its name from the great overhanging crane and control tower located there. The borough consists of mainly mustering yards and weapon foundries with a few large specialist manufacturing houses mixed in amongst the sooty technician foundries. The borough also plays home to the main mustering yard and Technicians Guild barracks where the technician’s militia forces train new recruits. Accordingly the borough has a reputation amongst the rest of the Mech Corp for producing some of the finest military equipment as well as providing a larger than average proportion of militia volunteers to the Mech Corp’s military than in other boroughs. 'Steel Barn ' One of the smallest boroughs in the dome, Steel Barn plays home to a greater than average number of specialist research barns and Techno-Order temples resulting in a much higher rate of project progression within the borough. The few technicians that live here tend to be of a close tie to the techno-order in some fashion, acting as porters and other basic staff whilst holding close to the traditions they take comfort in. This condensing of technotheological knowledge, resources and specialist intelligence has led to many vast and significant breakthroughs from this borough; one being the now widely used Edward’s Tri-motored engine of vehicular warfare that has become utilised by both the civilian populace and the Mech Corp military, and accordingly the people of this borough have a reputation for a higher level of understanding in technology as well as an inquisitive nature that serves them well often, but also tends to lead them into some precarious situations in the name of science.